1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to calculating devices and more particularly to a system for simplifying the use of an electronic calculator through employment of a calculator function key coordinated instruction set.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past several years, portable electronic calculators have gained widespread acceptance due to cost reductions including those made possible through the employment of integrated circuits. In addition, pocket calculators capable of performing sophisticated mathematical functions have become readily available at reduced costs which were inconceivable years ago. The widespread use of such devices has virtually replaced mechanical adding machines and similar calculating devices which were to be found in business offices.
Unfortunately, the capabilities of such electronic calculators often exceeded the needs and/or understanding of potential users. One might wonder what use would be put to an electronic calculator capable of exponential function calculations by a prospective purchaser who was encountering difficulty in balancing a checkbook. The sophisticated capabilities of calculators have thus dissuaded potential users.
Applicant has appreciated the need for simplified instructions for the use of electronic calculators in the solving of problems encountered by the layman who did not have a strong grasp of mathematical concepts.